


Drabbles

by Function



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:36:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6928972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Function/pseuds/Function
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some uncompleted USUK fanfics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 冰火世界观，奴隶【？】×海盗【？】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 长篇……大概？

“你很奇怪。”阿尔弗雷德说着，在尸体的衣料上擦干刀刃上的血迹。

“怎么个奇怪法，小子你到是说说看。”柯克兰船长不屑一顾，仿佛那些尸体就像海水一样司空见惯。他倚身靠在栏杆边，看着无际的蓝色海洋。

“首先，”阿尔弗雷德站起身，“你的剑法，独特， 精巧，训练有素，不过不像是海盗，我想那大概也不属于维斯特洛大陆的剑法？”略微颔首，一幅苦思冥想的样子，“布拉佛斯，我猜？”

“看得挺仔细，可惜猜错了，小子，你没见过的东西可多着呢，何况你又见过几个海盗。”柯克兰嗤之以鼻，却扭过头来颇玩味地看着对方，“何况我什么时候说过我是大陆人？继续。”

“哈，说的也是，那么，”阿尔弗雷德笑了笑，走到船长身边，“您似乎惧水，船长大人？”出其不意地一个扫腿，将对方绊倒，禁锢在自己怀里，“一直只在甲板中央战斗，被逼到边上时动作就开始笨拙，我大概没有猜错？”

想到刚刚战斗时的破绽以及差点被对方救了一命，船长显得有些窘，奋力挣扎，可惜他低估了对方的力量，“放开我，阿尔弗雷德，注意你的位置。”

“哈，抱歉。我差点忘了自己现在还是您的水手。 ”阿尔弗雷德松开了手，船长剑鱼一般地跳将出去，狠狠地瞪着他。

“第三，”阿尔弗雷德不以为意，从腰后抽出一把匕首，握住用布条缠绕的柄，小心地用衣袖拂拭掉刀刃上看不见的灰尘，无视船长惊讶的神情，“不错的匕首，瓦雷利亚钢，”抛起来转了两圈，敏捷地推开船长伸来抢夺的手，“嘿，小心点，瓦雷利亚钢嗜血，被它伤了你可不知道什么时候才能好。可是，“他的笑里有和他年龄不符的狡猾”，“为什么会在一个海盗手里？”

“战利品，懂么？”柯克兰语气中充满着不耐烦，“快还给我，臭小子。”

“这样啊，”阿尔弗雷德挑眉，“那么送给我也无妨吧？”将匕首重新插回腰间，仍旧是笑着，看着船长，“算是答谢我刚才救了你一命。”

“哼，随你便，”柯克兰一脸没好气的表情，走近对方，却凑过头去，睁大那猫一样的翡翠色眼眸， 仔细审视着对方的脸，“倒是你让我感兴趣了，阿尔弗雷德，你可不像是你自己说得那样简单。”

“原封不动地还给你，船长大人，我也开始好奇你的事情了。”阿尔弗雷德耸肩，露出无辜的微笑，“您身后，到底有什么秘密呢，柯克兰船长？”

“哼。”船长转身离去，只能听见短促的鼻音。

柯克兰船长？哈。阿尔弗雷德心想，手指摩挲着匕首柄上不规则的突起。亚瑟 柯克兰，你真的不该把名字刻在匕首上。


	2. Dreaming Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 二战，国设，短段已fin

又一次地，他陷入梦境之中。

雨水从天上落下，带着如二百年前的冷冽决绝苦涩的味道。然而在雨中的他并非与另一人持枪对立。

他们在雨中相拥，蓝色与红色早已分辨不清，对方麦金色脑袋蹭着他的脖颈，他可以从那上面嗅到阳光的味道，他的手碰到对方背上隆起的肌肉，而对方的刺刀却抵着他的心脏。

“等我，”他听见对方说。

火药在心口处炸开，而雨水冲刷走一切。

 

“你终于醒了，”看见他睁眼的一瞬间，对方似乎有一些慌乱，连忙把放在他手边的手缩了回来，“我差点以为你——”

“长眠不醒【Big sleep】？”他用手撑着自己坐起，眼前阵阵发虚，“做了场好梦罢了【Just a big dream】，“他晃晃脑袋，试图将那荒唐的梦境赶出大脑，”不过说实话我确实没有料到你会来。真是防守松懈啊，“他有些头疼似的揉了揉太阳穴，”下次应该再向温斯顿提醒一下的。”

“提醒他派仪仗队来迎接英雄？”

“提醒他命令空军直接击毁你的飞行器。”

他本以为会激怒对方。而对方却很久没有说话。

他在漫长的沉默中下了床，忍耐着心脏的剧痛，来到窗前，儿童在废墟上奔跑，妇人侍弄着幸免于难的玫瑰花。是个阴天，本该感激的他此刻却莫名期盼着阳光。

“他们说，死是睡的兄弟，不是么？”屋内的另一个人开口，差点把他吓一了跳。他几乎都忘了对方的存在，这时他才意识到，保持安静从来就不是这个美/国/人的长处。

“啊，‘快乐王子’？你居然也会看书吗？我还以为你只会像个三岁小孩一样成天叫嚣着你那幼稚愚蠢的‘天命昭昭’。”他的语气中不自觉地带上嘲弄，心中的无名之火越烧越猛，“你到底是来做什么的，合/众/国，给我一个理由，否则现在请你离开我的国土。”

“你最近似乎睡得太多了。”对方只是闭上了眼睛，取下眼镜后没有戴上，只是攥在手上。

“所以呢？这与你何干？”

“我只是担心你。”【I just care about you.】

“担心我？”仿佛是听见了平生最好笑的笑话一般，英/格/兰挑起一边眉毛，“哈，你还有什么资格说出这种话，美/利/坚？”

“你从来就是在对面守着看着，等着时机成熟再插进来，不管是二十年前还是现在，你榨干了我的国库，即使我的上司低声下气地求你们参战你们也无动于衷。为了讨好你们，我们甚至用基地去换你们他妈的最旧最破最烂的驱逐舰！你他妈居然还有脸说你关心我？放屁！下地狱去吧你，美/国/人，我诅咒你去地狱里追求到你他妈梦寐以求的繁荣！” 

歇斯底里。声嘶力竭。 

原来这么多年后他还是会因为对方的一句话而如此失态。那个梦境又重新回到了脑子里，让他不禁如此鄙弃自己的可笑与可悲。 

死是睡的兄弟，而现实是梦的死敌。 

说到底，他只是不过一直都在做梦罢了，一个只属于他自己的梦。 

那个国只是默默的听着，将眼镜重新戴上。年轻的国平静地看着他，一瞬间，他似乎被卸去了全身的气力。 

“说完了吗？”对方发问，那声音沉稳有力，褪去了当初的软糯，不似曾经的青涩，是威严的，成熟的，真正的大国的声音。 

“没有！”他强忍着因大叫而引起的晕眩，“我他妈真是——”甜腥味涌上喉头，呛得他开始咳嗽，眼前大块大块的黑色扑来，撕心裂肺，像要咳出灵魂。 

他感受到了来自对方的温暖，对方麦金色的脑袋蹭着自己的脖颈，对方的手抚着自己的后背，对方的胸膛抵着自己的胸膛。 

一切和梦境重合，却又是那么不同。 

他感觉到血液顺着嘴角流下，透明的液体从眼眶中滑落。 

这是梦吗？这是梦吗？ 

他忍不住问自己，一遍又一遍。 

“我说过我会来，”美/国人的声音近在耳边，“等着我。相信我。英雄从不食言。” 

“见鬼去吧你！”他张开口，却发不出声音。对方的拥抱过于温暖，他竟无法推开，对方的言语过于真挚，他亦无法承受。 

即使这些都是梦，所幸是个美梦。 

但他卑微地妄求，他不是独自入梦。 

【How pathetically he wish that he is not dreaming alone.】


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 北非战场，短篇已完。  
> 原本是脑洞生生被我拖成了米诞。

当我们在战场上时我们将往何方

这是他第一次踏足北非，但不是他第一次加入战争。

然而当他和小伙子们意气风发地来到陌生的土地，如今的同盟曾经的兄长叼着烟一脸鄙夷似笑非笑地看着他，说：“你以为你们到了哪里？”

 

那天阿尔弗雷德的心情很好，也许是因为白天的战役，夜晚大家都不会屈居于营帐里，而是在天穹下围着篝火喝酒唱歌聊天。不知是谁感慨了一声“七月四日了啊”，然后一阵大笑之后开始大声唱星条旗，引得旁边的英国人频频侧目，低声咒骂。

啊，英国人。

阿尔弗雷德突然想起那个人，而对方似乎并不在那些朝自己翻白眼的人群中，心中莫名有种焦躁。他站了起来，说要去周围看看，周围的战友笑着冲他摆摆手。

 

他在一块大石头后面找到了英/国，或者是说，英/国坐在石头后叫住了他，“再往前走不怕进雷区吗？”声音中似乎还隐约带着几分嘲弄。

“怕什么？我可是英雄啊。”他如此回答，挨着对方坐下，趁着月光，他看见英/国身边还有半打酒瓶。

“哈，你还是这么幼稚啊，美/国。”对方瞥了他一眼，若无其事地继续灌着酒。

阿尔弗雷德没有说话，气氛一时有些尴尬。

 

他伸手拿住了一个酒瓶，谢天谢地它还是满的。他咬开瓶盖，学着对方的样子，酒液流进喉咙，啤酒即使度数不高但也让他感到一阵恶心。于是他放下酒，说：“今天是我生日。”

他发誓听见了对方的嗤笑，“那还真是祝贺你啊，”一口气喝干，还没等他意识到酒瓶就已经飞远，“所以和我有什么关系？是需要什么礼物吗？”

“我只是在想，原来我离开你已经这么久了吗？”他看向对方，而对方故意似的扭开了目光，“当初的那个我只能躲在你身后，而现在已经可以和你并肩而行了。你在我眼里原来是那么高大，而我却早已比你还高了，”他笑了笑，“或许我是被神爱着的吧。哈，昭昭天命，他们这么说。但是，”

“你爱我吗？”他又喝了口酒，问到。

“爱？”年长的国家笑了，“我们可没有去爱的权力，阿尔。爱，哈，多么奢侈的玩意儿！”

对方已经喝醉了，他突然意识到。三瓶就已经是极限，而摆在他们身边的瓶子可远不止三个，也无怪乎对方会叫出那个名字。

“真的吗？”他盯着对方的双眼，祖母绿般的瞳孔因酒精的缘故些微失神，似乎看见了很远很远的地方。

“当然。”沉默了一会儿，对方出了声，同时伸手够着了今晚第六瓶。

“我不相信。”

“Whatever.”对方翻了个白眼，满不在乎地放下酒瓶，“事实如此。”

他们沉默了许久，阿尔弗雷德拿起了瓶子而亚瑟盯着插在沙中的空瓶一言不发。对于身后士兵的大声喧哗他们浑然不知，士兵们说说笑笑地回去了，营地已经显得有些安静空旷。

“我们也回去吧。”阿尔弗雷德仰头，一饮而尽，“现在太晚了。”

亚瑟一言不发，僵硬地撑着石头缓缓站起身，摇摇晃晃地要迈出第一步，一个趔趄，摔倒在了沙土上，半天没有站起。

“亚瑟！”

阿尔弗雷德连忙蹲下扶起对方。亚瑟的后脑勺靠在在在他的手臂上，双眼无神，整个人轻得如同一片飘零的落叶，双唇颤动着，声音微弱犹如梦呓，

“…不知道啊…”

“什么？”

“不知道，我真的不知道啊。”对方的声音沙哑得厉害，“那又怎么样呢？我爱你，又或者是不爱你，那到底又怎么样呢？我们根本不知道现在我们可以在这里喝酒聊天而下一秒会不会就举刀相向，我们不知道即使那份感情是爱的话，我们又能维持多久，我们甚至都那份感情到底是源于我们自己还是出于国民意志？所以说，那份感情的存在，还有我们现在所做的一切，又有什么意义呢？”

阿尔弗雷德下意识地抱紧了对方，对方攥住了他的衣襟，仿佛要将其撕碎般，很久没有放手。  
但是你还在这里，阿尔弗雷德想，我们还在这里。或许未来甚至连明天我们都无法把控，但是至少现在，现在我们还在这里，我可以问你是否爱我，我们仍旧可以彼此相拥。我可以确信，我，爱你，非政治的。至少是现在。

但是他什么也没说，只是那样僵硬地，沉默地抱着英/格/兰，直到对方的吐息平复下来，而攥紧的手依旧没有放开。

因为他们是国家，国家不应该说出这种话。

“抱歉，失态了。”过了许久，怀中的人闷闷地发声，挣扎着想要爬起，“把手放开，我自己能回去。”

“我可不这么觉得。”缓缓将对方扶起，“毕竟一个醉酒的人没资格说这样的话。”

“我没醉！”亚瑟抗议，但明显有些底气不足。  
“呦，瞧瞧，’没醉’？“夸张地学着对方的口音，”您可是喝了整整，嘿，五瓶啤酒啦！真是稀奇，正常情况你可早就倒在地上了。”

“所以说我还没有醉！你快给我放手！” 

“哦？既然这样那就再回答我一个问题怎么样？”他对于亚瑟的坚持感到有些好笑。深吸一口气，定定地看着对方，

 

“你爱我吗？”

 

在月光下，他看见对方低下了头，翡翠般的眼隐匿在了黑暗中。终究没有回答。

“哈，”他早就知道，摇摇头，搀着他的英/国走近营帐，“哪一个？我可不想把你送到别人的床上。”

他早就知道。英/国的话就如同英/国的天气一般难以捉摸，因为他的真话永远躲藏在乌云之后，而他却从来都分辨不出。但是英/国的沉默却像英/国的晴天一样珍贵稀少，沉默背后的答案往往显而易见，只是未曾出口。

但那不要紧，他们还有时间，他还有无数机会等待对方将答案说出。

“这是没有意义的，阿尔弗雷德。”当他将亚瑟放在床上，对方如同叹息一般说出了这句话。

“我不需要那有什么意义，我能等，”他起身向外走，“该睡了。晚安，英/国。”

亚瑟没有回应，也许他有回答而阿尔弗雷德没有听见。阿尔弗雷德走出了营帐。

也许已经快到宵禁的时间了罢。北非的夜晚总是比北美的要干燥空旷，星星也更加明亮。自他们出生就在头顶上闪烁的遥远的星星今后也依旧会在那个地方。而他们呢？他们也许将陷入历史的洪流中无法自拔。他们也许会被政治所掌控再无自我。他们也许最终会只是擦肩而过而不再拥有任何感情。

 

会是那样的吗？阿尔弗雷德问美/国。

美/国用食指推了一下眼镜，没有回应。


	4. London Bridge has Fallen Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 国设，英国入欧共，短段未完。

London Bridge has fallen Down

他知道他跟在自己身后，跟了许久。  
尽管脚步已尽量放轻，但运动鞋与地面的摩擦声在黑夜中格外刺耳。  
他知道是谁，他听出了对方一吐一息之中的焦躁，感受到了对方始终紧紧地盯着自己的目光。  
但是他没有开口，保持沉默。

那夜，伦/敦的天气很好，可以在漆黑的夜空中看见银白色的月亮，但是在城市的霓虹灯的映衬下，再耀眼的月光也只能在泰/晤/士河上留下苍白的倒影。

路上人很少，又或者说，只有他们两人，毕竟现在是凌晨，没有人会半夜三更在泰/晤/士河边游荡。

好吧，没有人。

他抬起头，看见了前方尚未完工的伦/敦桥，停下了脚步，而对方的脚步声也。尚未完工？他不禁可笑。伦/敦的西大门至今仍未完工，这话任谁听了都会笑掉大牙，何况是他。

“真丑。”对方已然站在了自己身旁，开口评价。

他耸肩，不置可否。

沉默再一次蔓延，他将视线再一次投向不远处的桥。的确，不得不说对方可怜的审美比起过去有所提高，如今的水泥大桥相比于过去更加单调乏味，但是毕竟会更加稳固。何况，并非所有变化能让所有人都称心如意。

比如他英/国。

“你来做什么。”明知故问，不过是想打破沉闷的气氛。小鬼不过还是小鬼，从来都没有改掉浮躁的本性，两百多年来一直如此。

“散步[Wandering]。”他甚至都没有回头看对方一眼，想也不想就扔出一个单词。即使问题的真正答案他们都已心知肚明。

“你有什么好思考的？反正你不都已经给自己找好靠山了吗？”充满火药味的话语中夹杂着些许轻蔑，“哈，他们比我可是要可靠得多。”

他没有理会。

他在等待。

他们都在等待。

对方又走了几步，来到自己身边，他只消扭头便可以看见那湛蓝如空的双眼，而那双眼睛此刻布满乌云，紧盯着自己。

“你加入了他们。”蓝眼的青年再次开口，语调平淡。

“So？”哈，果然。

“为什么？[Tell me Why]”一词一顿，隐藏着丝些的怒气。嘿，明明就大晚上出门被鬼鬼祟祟跟踪可是自己。

“与你无关。合/众/国，先生。”故意将最后两个字咬得很重，却也故意避开对方的目光，若无其是般地，继续看着桥在水面上的倒影。

“告诉我为什么。”穷追不舍。

“国/家/利/益。”语焉不详。

“利/益？”对方低声咀嚼着这个词语，好像想要把它拆开揉碎然后再将它从字典上从这世上抹去，嗤笑，“早该知道。”


End file.
